Amioun
Amioun Amioun are giant (around 80 - 100 meters (about 262 - 328 feet))* organic carbon based creatures with a few other elements mixed in in terms of the overall make up. They are bipedal with two legs, two arms, and one head with two eyes, ears, nostrils, and a mouth. However, mutations of this exist involving four arms, four eyes, and/or a larger body. Amioun possess internal bones similar to the atomic structure of diamond or other highly strong crystals. The muscles also have unique atomic structures in them similar to that found in spider's silk, allowing for extreme strength but also high flexibility. The unique structure of the bones and muscles combined are what allow an Amioun to be as big as it is without it collapsing in or on itself. Amioun skin color is usually a shade of gray, however the specific shade may vary between amioun. Some amioun may also have tints of dark brown or tan in their skin. Amioun possess no reproductive organs and are thus gender-less. Although amioun do have full digestive systems, they are different than those found in most species with them. An amioun's digestive system ends in the core, even though it does have a complex system of intestines. Amioun are capable of safely absorbing most materials, ranging from metal to even radioactive isotopes. Whenever something is consumed that cannot be absorbed or broken down into things that can be absorbed, it is sent to the core where powerful A.T. fields incinerate it and the core absorbs whatever is left and uses it for more energy. It is currently unknown how amioun are capable of eating almost anything without problems. However, it is very rare for an amioun to eat things, rather they appear to rely on their core that supplies nearly unlimited organic power; how the core receives the power in the first place is currently not known, but some theories are brought up below. Despite their massive size, the unique make up of an amioun body allows them to move as if they are not giant. They are not hindered in movement by their size, and are capable of moving as quickly and as agile as if they were not giant. This, combined with there size, means they are far more capable of causing vast destruction to cities and terrain rather than giant robots. Giant robots are a lot heavier than amioun and their mechanical make up means they can almost never reach movement speeds and flexibility of that of an amioun. Because of their size, which obviously means much larger steps, an amioun is capable of running fast enough to break the sound barrier, but only if they are purely focused on that. Although amioun have brains and can possess memories, it is believed that these memories are stored in the core rather than the actual brain. Other common brain functions, like personality (if they have one), emotions (again if they have these), are also believed to be stored in the core. This is because the brain can be completely destroyed but will always eventually regenerate as long as the core remains intact. And through the destruction/regeneration, the amioun does not ever show signs of having lost things that are stored in brains. Amioun, as already indirectly mentioned, possess A.T. fields. More on that can be found on the A.T. field page (which is coming soon). The Core An amioun core is a large, spherical blue colored orb found in the chest of an amioun. Each amioun possesses one core but can sometimes also hold and use core fragments along with their regular core. The core is highly dense and contains a vast amount of energy compressed into one spot. However, unlike a zeata core (which is also red instead of blue), an amioun core does not explode when it is destroyed. This is because it converts the energy inside it upon destruction or disperses it throughout the body and into the environment in a manner that does not cause harm to anything. Zeata cores lack this ability though and thus release a massive explosion of energy upon destruction. This blast usually destroys the body of the zeata instantly and anything else caught in it without the right kind of protection. It is believed that the core draws in energy from some sort of source around it, or a source that cannot be seen. What this energy is made of, how it draws it in, and where it all comes from is still a mystery though. The core always has a thick layer of A.T. fields around it and in it even when there is no pilot (however a pilot is required to expand the A.T. fields around the rest of the body). This means that attempts to scan it and reveal the inside have all failed, even with the most advanced technology; A.T. fields, again for currently unknown reasons, are capable of blocking all forms of signals or other energy waves that are not of the energy they use. Attempting to remove these inner A.T. fields with another amioun or a zeata will most likely damage the core and lead to its destruction; this is why this method has not been attempted yet. A popular theory that has come up many times though is that the core draws energy from another dimension, but what this dimension is or how to get to it remains unknown. Most empires still "feed" their amioun liquid nutrients through tubes though whenever they are not being used; this goes off another theory that although the core has limitless power, this power alone may not be enough to allow for full functioning of the body. Doing this doesn't cause any harm to the amioun so there is not much a reason to stop doing it; it may not be worth the risk of having a non-functioning amioun in a time of need. This theory may also explain why berserk amioun are known to eat their fallen enemies, or at least attempt to. Another thing that supports this is that amioun cores are capable of going into suspended animation, a state where their activity in terms of energy is far too low to allow the body to move. This could result if they are not "fed" enough over a long period of time, but no tests have been done to prove this yet. The core is the only part of an amioun not capable of regenerating/healing. This means that once it is destroyed beyond functioning, the amioun of said core will die. This is why amioun are still mortal, despite the fact that whether they age or not is currently unknown. And to aging, it has not been confirmed in amioun, so either they don't age at all or they age too slowly to study. However, amioun can exist in tiny embryo like states that will eventually grow into full amioun, but this is believed to be a mutation rather than a normal effect, which is also why the growing eventually stops but the aging doesn't appear to ever start after that. The core is capable of storing another soul in it, other than that of the amioun. This means that three souls can be working at once when an amioun is active. This has only been observed in one amioun though, that being Unit 2, which carries the soul of the pilot's mother. More can be found on that on Unit 2's page and Zodara's page (which is coming soon). The Pilot Amioun are incomplete soul wise. Although most information on their souls is vague and full of mostly questions, it is confirmed that an amioun cannot move its body at all unless a pilot is synced with it. Somehow adding another soul in the form of a pilot "completes" an amioun soul and allows for movement and other uses, such as using A.T. fields in places other than the core. The sync works by using advance technology to link the pilot's mind to that of the amioun's brain, which in turn allows limited access to the core (which is also why most amioun cannot function without a head, even with a pilot). The specific type of access gained with the core though is not the right type of connection to allow for studying of the inside of the core though. Combined with the location of the pilot (which is near the core), the system allows for the souls to sync together as well. However, the pilot is not able to read or see into the mind of the amioun or the soul of it. It is unknown if the vise versa is true though as amioun cannot speak and do not usually show high levels of intelligence when they get control of their body. All attempts to read the mind of an amioun have failed due to large portions of their mind being stored in the core. Because technology is required to sync a pilot and his or her amioun, amioun are also limited in movement in the form of batteries that power this technology. If the batteries die, the sync is cut and the amioun will "shut down." Very few people are capable of piloting an amioun, both due to the unique mental requirements and the mental and physical stress. It is believed that once a pilot first pilots an amioun whose has either never been piloted before or whose pilot has died, they form a mysterious bond with that amioun. This is why it is also believed that after this bond is formed, said pilot cannot pilot any other amioun because amioun will not accept any other pilots other than the ones they are bonded with. However, it is also believed that flaws in this bond exist, allowing for loop holes, usually involving mutated amioun that can accept multiple pilots. This is why some amioun, such as those that have duel entry pod systems, can have two pilots at once and/or interchangeable pilots. Origins (Lore Wise) It is believed that amioun are the result of a massive war among gods that happened long before the RP timeline started (in terms of the first official RP empires showing up). However, only some empires/people believe this and the only things they have to go off of are ancient ruins (usually advanced technological ones capable of lasting for a long time) and existing empires that currently worship the Ancients. According to this belief though, a set of identical gods that worked together, called the Ancients, started a civil war when one of them betrayed the others. Before this war, however, the Ancients created large sets of giant creatures who had white colored cores that allowed them to be immortal. They used these creatures to do their bidding in the universe, ranging from changing planets to even creating their own life. They also acted as "dummy gods" for early empires of intelligent species. However, when the civil war started, the traitor was able to place most of these creatures under its control as it made itself more and more powerful. It converted the creatures into monsters to be used to fight the rest of the Ancients. It also corrupted them in the process, mutating them and changing their cores. During the war, the rest of the Ancients used the last of the creatures that has escaped. They also changed them, making them into warriors. However, the number of these warriors was much lower than that of the traitor's monsters. After realizing these warriors were only capable of buying more time, the rest of the Ancients gathered up the all of their power and used it as a final ditch attempt to stop the traitor from taking over the universe. By sacrificing themselves, they were able to kill the traitor and lock away the monsters into a pocket dimension. However, by doing this they also destroyed themselves, which in turned caused their warriors to also be locked into a pocket dimension. For both the monsters and the warriors locked away, the process of getting locked away greatly weakened them and made them mortal and no longer gods. It took away most of their powers, with the now weakened A.T. fields (which originally had far more uses) and the now weakened cores being some of the only things they were able to keep. The last of the Ancients became trapped in another dimension where they still remain today. Because of this, they have very little power over the universe and function more like spirits in it rather than actual gods. However, they are still able to collect the souls of the races they made once they die, as well as being able to create them for the races. A very long time later, during the RP's timeline, a set of researchers working for an international research company called Nyon discovered the body of an Ancient, almost perfectly preserved but with its soul elsewhere. However, upon coming into contact with the body (which was also very unstable), a powerful chain reaction was triggered that resulted in a massive explosion that killed all of the researchers, destroyed the body, and proceeded to engulf the entire solar system before finally fading. This event became known as the First Impact, and from it the first zeata, known as Eva, was created by currently unknown ways. Eva remained motionless in place of the impact site until a few years later when a second explosion of the same type occurred. Also resulting from contact with researchers, but this time with the body of one of the creatures that Ancients used to use, another explosion occurred that, to this day, remains the largest ever blast to occur in the RP. It became known as the Second Impact, which ripped across most galaxies and is believed to have wiped out small empires and destroyed half of larger, more powerful empires. The Second Impact also had another effect: it destroyed the pocket dimensions holding the traitor's monsters and the Ancient's warriors. In doing so, it released them. The monsters became known as zeata, and even though their master was long gone, they were still corrupted and became bent on destruction of all those they consider lesser than them. This means they attacked empires, and their giant size combined with their powers, especially the A.T. field abilities, they were unstoppable. Even the strongest militaries could not even scratch them. For about 15 years, all of the empires in the RP entered a dark phase, where running away was the best option for dealing with Zeata. Empires became used to running away and most major cities/colonies were re-designed or created to allow for easy escape, such as always having large transport vessels for citizens and a unique alarm system. With no end in sight for the zeata, most empires came to believe that this would simply be how things are now, with no change ever coming. However, with every escape, the empires would get weaker. Over time it was degrading them and causing many conflicts between them. However, after about 15 years of this dark phase, Nyon appeared again, and this time with a weapon that could kill zeata. This weapon became known as an amioun. When the Second Impact also released the Ancients' warriors, these warriors, mainly due to the original civil war, were far weaker than the released zeata and could no longer function on their own. Nyon gathered up as many of these warriors as they could find and began a massive project called The Amioun Project. They renamed these warriors to amioun and began working to making them capable of fighting zeata. They discovered that the pilot system (explained above) allows amioun to move again and use their A.T. fields, which are required to stop zeata. The amioun were then outfitted in giant mechanical "suits" that acted as armor, a control system, and as a cover up for what they really were. The suits made the amioun look like robots, which Nyon also claimed they were for a long time in order to avoid public fear from knowing what they really were and how they were so similar to zeata. Eventually this lie was revealed during a battle with a zeata that caused enough damage to the amioun to reveal its organic true self. Meanwhile, Eva was captured by Nyon when it began being active, mostly just moving from planet to planet randomly. With something that could defeat zeata now though, the dark phase ended and the first amioun event began, which now continues on with the current second amioun event. There are still a lot of mysterious revolving around amioun and zeata that have yet be revealed, such as why amioun currently have the power to set off another impact if the right conditions are met...